The present invention relates generally to a plumbing tool and, in particular, to an apparatus for installing and removing plumbing fittings such as sink strainer nuts.
Sink strainer retaining nuts are utilized to attach a sink strainer, such as for a kitchen sink or the like, to the underside of the sink. The sink strainer includes a lower end extending through the sink bottom and having threads thereon for engaging with the retaining nut. The lower end of the sink strainer connects to a trap and to drain piping.
Typically, the sink strainer retaining nut is difficult to remove. One method is to use a hammer to drive a cold chisel or screwdriver against the lugs on the nut to break the nut loose. This method, however, is both time-consuming and expensive, because after using a cold chisel or screwdriver, a lug or lugs may be broken, requiring the nut to be replaced and increasing the time required to complete the job. Another method for removing the retaining nut is to utilize a spanner-type wrench to engage the lugs. This method, however, also proves difficult because of wrench slippage due to poor contact with only few of the lugs of the nut as well as lack of space in which to work, which also increases the time required to complete the job.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus for installing and removing a plumbing fitting such as a sink strainer nut that allows the sink strainer nut to be quickly and easily replaced.